


Spring Fling Thing

by Gaygent37



Series: Batfam Bingo 2019 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Consensual Underage Sex, Fluff, Fox Hybrid Jason, Friends to Lovers, Green Eyed Epiphany, Hybrids, Jealousy, Knotting, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mrs. Grayson meddles, Nothing is at it seems, Oblivious Dick, Rabbit Hybrid Dick, Rimming, School Dances, oblivious Jason, trickery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 16:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18553483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaygent37/pseuds/Gaygent37
Summary: Jason's best friend was going to the spring fling with Slade Wilson, from a grade above them.A rabbit and a wolf going to a dance together.Jason did not like it. He did not like it at all.Bingo Square: Green-Eyed Epiphany





	Spring Fling Thing

“Hey, Jason!”

Jason’s ears perked up unwittingly when his best friend sat down next to him. “Hey, Dickie,” Jason said, smiling down at him.

“Who’re you going to the spring fling with?” Dick chattered, his black ears twitching with excitement. “Have you found anyone yet?” he asked.

“Hm,” Jason said. “Don’t know yet. I don’t think I’ll take a date this year.”

“Huhhh?” Dick gasped. “Why not?! You’ve got so many people wanting to go with you! If _I_ had so many people wanting to go with me, I’d be feeling on the top of the world,” Dick said dreamily.

Jason smiled at him fondly and ruffled Dick’s hair. “Well, you can have your pick of my admirers then. I don’t want any of them.”

Dick pouted and gave Jason a pathetic shove, which was nothing against the taller fox-boy. Jason wrapped his arm around Dick’s shoulder and pulled him into his side, still mindlessly playing with Dick’s hair.

“Well,” Dick said. “Are you going to go to the spring fling at all?” he asked. “Because you’ll need a date if we’re going to go to go on a double date. Want me to pick someone for you? Amanda’s pretty nice, and Charlie’s-”

“Double date?” Jason interrupted.

“Hm? Yeah! With me ‘n Slade!”

Jason’s expression became stony. “ _Slade?”_ he asked.

Dick smiled up at him. “Yeah, the tall wolf-boy…? He’s a year ahead of us, and he’s got this cool scar through his eye? You must’ve seen him around, Jay!”

“I know who he is,” Jason said in a flat voice. “I don’t want you going to the spring fling with him.”

“What? But I already told him yes! Besides, I want to go to the spring fling with a date this year! Not that it hasn’t been fun when we went as friends the past two years, but I want to know what a _date_ will be like.”

Jason glared at the ground. “Then pick someone else!” he snapped. “Anyone but Slade Wilson!”

Dick frowned up at him. “What’s wrong with you, Jay?” he asked. “No one else asked me to the dance, and I really want to go! Besides, Slade’s not bad. He’s just got a reputation, is all.”

“Exactly!” Jason growled. “He’s got a reputation! A reputation for getting pretty, susceptible prey to fall in love with him, use them, and then break their heart!”

Dick frowned harder. “I’m just going to the dance with him,” he said coldly. “No one said I was going to _fall in love_. If you don’t like him, you don’t have to come on that double date, Jay.”

Dick extracted himself from Jason’s arms and stood up. “I’ve… got to go to class.” He gave Jason a small wave before running off, his ears bouncing on top of his head.

Jason glared after him, unable to keep his teeth from gritting and his hands from clenching into fists.

~

“Yo, Todd!”

Jason turned around. Immediately, his expression darkened when he saw who had called him. It was Friday after school, and the school had already cleared out. Jason had stayed after to talk to his teacher. Usually, he and Dick walked home together, but since lunch yesterday, Jason had not seen Dick aside from a few glimpses in the hallways between classes.

Jason was a bit worried, but he knew that Dick would come talk to him if he wanted to. Dick was not one to hold grudges, especially against his best friend.

“Wilson,” he grunted. “What do you want?”

Slade gave him a sneer, looking him up and down. Jason hated the fact that Slade had a few inches on him, and Jason was forced to look up to meet the wolf’s gaze.

Slade laughed, showing his sharp canines, which made Jason bare his own teeth instinctively. “I’m taking your little bunny to the fling,” he said, hooking an arm around Jason’s shoulders. Jason refused to shrink under his arm. “But you probably know that. What kinda person is he? Classy dinner, some seedy dive… does he get drunk easy?”

“Excuse me?!” Jason spat venomously, pushing Slade’s arm off. “You are not fucking getting Dick drunk and taking advantage of him!”

Slade laughed harder. “So he does get drunk easy. What, scared your innocent little bunny will be corrupted by the big bad wolf?” Slade pretended to wipe at his eyes. “New for you, Todd. Your precious friend is not as innocent as you think. You know the cliché about rabbits breeding a lot?” Slade smirked. Then, he turned around and started walking away.

Jason glared at his retreating back. “What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” he yelled back.

Slade just shrugged and did not even look back.

Jason knew he had to warn Dick. He reached into his pocket to find his phone, only to find that it was not there. Panicked, Jason scanned his brain.

“Shit,” he muttered. He had left it in his classroom while talking to his teacher. Slinging his backpack over his shoulder, Jason took off at a fast walk back to his classroom. He got to the door and pulled on it, only to find it locked.

With a defeated sigh, Jason thumped his head against the door. “Shit, shit, shit,” he said.

He would just find another way to warn Dick. He started walking home, resolving just stop at the Graysons before going to his own house. As Jason walked up to Dick’s house, he stopped at the gate and looked up towards Dick’s room.

The curtains were drawn, but the light inside the room was on. Jason hesitated, unsure of whether or not he should say something.

Dick had gotten mad before when Jason tried to dissuade him from going to the dance with Slade. What would make him change his mind now, one day before the dance?

Jason sighed, his shoulders slumping, and his ears drooping a bit.

What was Jason even doing? Was he jealous that Dick had a date to the fling, but he did not? No, if Jason had wanted a date, he would have gotten himself one. Was it because he was worried something would happen to Dick while he was out with Slade, unsupervised? Most likely. But Jason knew he could not hold Dick’s hand forever. Dick would eventually hate him for it, and Jason would be devastated if Dick hated him.

Jason’s head dropped, and he gripped the cold metal of the gate in front of him. His fingers clenched it tightly, so tightly that he was shaking.

Jason _hated_ the idea of Slade wrapping his arm around precious Dickie’s shoulders, tugging the innocent boy around with him. Dick liked pleasing people, and Jason did not know what lengths Dick would go to to please Slade if he started liking the wolf.

No, Jason had to warn Dick. It was for Dick’s own safety.

“Jason?”

Jason’s head snapped up to see that Dick had opened his window and poked his head out.

“I- ah, Dick… hi,” Jason said, quickly letting go of the now dented gate. “Erm, sorry…”

Dick blinked at him. “What are you doing at my house?” he asked. “Did you tell me you’re coming over?” he asked.

“Uh, no,” Jason said. “I was just… heading home.”

“Oh,” Dick said. “Well, it’s getting dark,” he said. “You sure you want to walk home in the dark?”

Jason waved his hand dismissively. “I’ll be fine,” he said with a smirk. He flexed an arm. “I’m strong.”

Dick snorted. “Uh, yeah. You dented my fence. You want to just stay over for dinner. My mom made her vegetable lasagna,” he offered with a smile.

Jason hesitated, very much considering it. “I don’t want to intrude on a family dinner…” he said slowly.

Dick rolled his eyes. “You’re years too late to be ‘intruding’, Jay,” he said. “Besides, Dad’s working late today, so it’s just my mom and I. She won’t mind.” Just then, he turned around and called into the house. “MOM! Jason’s coming for dinner!”

His mom yelled something back.

Then, Dick grinned at Jason. He gave his best friend a thumbs-up, and Jason sighed, giving in. He pushed the gate open, listening as it creaked in a way it did not used to.

Dick ducked back into his room, and he had the door open before Jason even made it to the porch.

They passed the kitchen, where Mrs. Grayson was just taking her lasagna out of the oven.

“Hello, Jason!” she said with a smile. She shucked off her oven mitts and opened her arms. Jason gratefully gave her a hug, inhaling her comforting, motherly scent. Jason lived alone, since his uncle, his only living relative after his parents’ death, was always overseas and traveling, so Jason hung around at the Graysons a lot while he was younger.

They did not care that their son’s best friend was a predator, and Jason was secretly very grateful for that. If it had not been for Dick and his family, Jason had no idea where he would be.

Dick gasped. “I’m going to go show Jay my suit for the dance tomorrow!” He grabbed Jason’s wrist and started pulling him upstairs.

“Dinner’s going to be ready really soon,” Mrs. Grayson said.

“Thanks, Mom!” Dick called back as they ran upstairs.

From his closet, Dick pulled out a dark blue suit, complete with a pink bow tie. “Isn’t it nice?” he asked, showing it to Jason. “I wonder what Slade will wear…” he hummed.

Jason’s blood ran cold, and he glared at the suit.

Dick looked up. “You… don’t like it?” he asked tentatively. “Jay?”

Jason said nothing.

“You have this very scary expression on your face,” Dick said. “You okay?”

“I’m… fine,” Jason gritted out. “You’re really going to the spring fling with Slade Wilson?”

“Uh… yeah?” Dick said slowly. “Jay, I already told you, he was the only one who asked me.”

“What if he wasn’t?” Jason asked. “Would you go with the other person then?”

“Depends on who it is,” Dick said with a frown. “Jason, what do you have against Slade? He’s actually really nice, you know. He offered to take me out to dinner and everything before the dance.”

“I don’t trust that he’ll keep his hands to himself,” Jason growled out.

Dick blushed. “He won’t- He won’t do that.”

“How do you know that, Dick?” Jason asked, taking a step towards Dick. Dick took a step back. “I ran into him after school today. You know what he called you?”

“Um…”

Another step forward, another step back.

“He said you weren’t really as innocent as you seem. He said you fooled around with others.” Jason tilted his head to the side, eyes narrowed. He took another step towards Dick, and Dick’s back hit the wall. “Are you going to tell me that he knows my best friend better than I do?”

Dick’s eyes darted towards the door on the other side of the room. “Jay-”

“Dick…”

“What are you-” Dick squeaked as their chests bumped into each other. Jason could feel Dick’s heart beating rapidly in his chest.

“Don’t go to the dance with Slade,” Jason said under his breath, his breath warm against Dick’s forehead. “Don’t go anywhere with Slade Wilson. Please.”

“Jason, I told you already. I just want to go to one dance as a date!” Dick said softly, his hands instinctively coming up and clenching around the fabric of Jason’s shirt. Dick pressed his face into Jason’s chest. “Who would I go with if I don’t go with Slade?” he mumbled.

“I’ll take you to the dance,” Jason breathed. “Just don’t go with Slade.”

“You?” Dick asked. “I thought you didn’t want to go to the spring fling.”

Jason gently gripped Dick’s shoulders. “Dickie-”

“Boys, dinner!” Mrs. Grayson said, rapping on the door loudly. Jason jumped back, and Dick quickly let go of him. “Oops!” she said, looking at their blushing faces. She cleared her throat. “Well then.” She nodded at them both, though neither of them met her gaze. “Dinner’s ready downstairs.”

~

Jason sat across from Dick at dinner, and Mrs. Grayson sat between them. She served them each lasagna, garlic bread, and salad. They ate in silence, though Mrs. Grayson kept looking at them both.

“So,” she said. “How was school today, boys?”

“Good,” Jason mumbled.

“It was fine,” Dick said.

“Uh-huh. Dick, didn’t you say you were going to the dance with a Slade Wilson tomorrow?” she said.

Jason froze, and his eyes flickered up to Dick, who chewed very slowly. “I… yeah,” he said cautiously.

“And are you still going to go with him?” Mrs. Grayson asked. “Or is Jason taking you instead.”

“I…”

“He’s going with Slade,” Jason gritted out. “I- I’m not going to the dance.”

“Hm,” Mrs. Grayson hummed. “Well, I was hoping you’d keep an eye on Dick for me. I don’t personally like the sound of that wolf-boy.”

Jason glanced up at her, and Mrs. Grayson was giving him a meaningful look.

“Mom,” Dick sighed. “Stop.”

“Mkay,” Mrs. Grayson said. Then, she stood up. “Well, boys,” she said. “I’m going to treat myself to a glass of wine before heading to bed. There’s chocolate cake in the fridge if you guys want dessert. Don’t stay up too late, okay?” Then, she paused. “Oh, Jason, you _are_ staying tonight, right?”

“Er…”

She smiled at him. “Stay. I’m sure you’re not looking forward to walking home when it’s so dark already. I’ll grab you an extra pillow.”

~

Later that night, they were back in Dick’s room. Jason was wearing a pair of old sweatpants and a t-shirt that he had left at Dick’s house previous times he had stayed over. Dick was also wearing one of Jason’s old t-shirts. It fell down to his thighs, and aside from underwear, it was the only thing Dick was wearing.

On Dick’s bed, an extra pillow and blanket had been set out. Dick tossed the pillow aside and grabbed the blankets, setting it on the chair.

“I can take the couch,” Jason offered.

“Don’t be stupid,” Dick said, not looking at Jason. “You’ve never slept on my couch before, and I’m not going to make you sleep there now.”

Jason smiled a little bit. “Well, I do offer every single time.”

“Even though you know the answer,” Dick said. He tossed back his blankets and climbed into his bed, pulling his pillow to one side and shoving the extra pillow next to his. “Hurry up. I’m cold.”

Jason hesitated just a second before climbing into bed next to Dick. “I’m not your fucking heater, Grayson.”

Dick did not heed him at all, his bare feet touching Jason’s.

“Fuck,” Jason hissed. “Why don’t you wear socks to bed?”

“Sweaty feet are gross,” Dick mumbled. “Go to sleep.” He pressed a little close to Jason, his head inches away from Jason’s his eyes already closed.

Jason looked at Dick for a long time, taking in how serene his best friend look. “Are you sure you don’t want me on the couch tonight?” he asked. “I can live with it once.”

Dick’s eyes fluttered open again. He looked a bit annoyed. “What are you talking about, Jay?”

Jason shrugged with one shoulder. “Dunno. Won’t Slade be upset you smell like me tomorrow?”

Dick rolled his eyes and purposefully moved even closer. Their legs were tangled together now, and the only comfortable position for their arms was for Jason to put his arms around Dick, which he had done without thinking.

“I’ll take a shower or something,” Dick muttered. Then, he went quiet for a few minutes. Jason thought he had fallen asleep. Then, Dick smirked, just the tiniest bit. “Maybe if I smelled like someone else, he would work harder to use his own scent to get rid of yours.”

Jason’s grip tightened around Dick’s waist. He did _not_ like the idea of someone replacing his scent with their own. “ _What?_ ” he hissed.

Dick yawned, the nerve. “What?”

Jason saw red. He shoved Dick onto his back, and he rolled over onto Dick so that he straddled the boy underneath him. The blankets fell off the two of them.

“You’re heavy, Jay,” Dick complained. “I just want to sleep.”

“No,” Jason growled. “You- You little _minx_. Did you find this game fun?” he asked. “Was this entertaining to you?”

Dick shrugged. “It depends on the ending,” he said. “That is, assuming I know what you’re talking about. Which I don’t.”

Jason had had enough. He leaned down close into Dick’s face, baring his teeth. “Brave little bunny, aren’t you?”

Dick booped Jason’s nose. “Slow little tortoise, aren’t you?” he giggled.

Jason’s lips pulled back more, revealing more teeth. His ears were twitching in irritation, and Dick just kept laughing and smiling.

“Are you- Are you making fun of me?” Jason asked.

“Are you getting offended? Is it working?” Dick asked.

“Stop answering my questions with your own questions!” Jason snapped.

“Make me,” Dick whispered, licking his lips.

Jason stared at him hard, his lips pressed together tightly. Then, he grinned. “No,” he said. He rolled off of Dick. “Good night!” With that, he rolled over so that his back was to Dick, and he pulled the blanket over himself.

He smiled when he heard Dick’s offended gasp. “Jason!” Dick squeaked. “You- You’re not playing properly!”

Jason ignored him.

“I’m going to go cover myself in the scent of every predator in school!” Dick said triumphantly. Jason said nothing. “Except for you. I’ll go sit in the lap of every tiger, lion, and wolf out there!” There was no reaction from Jason. “Maybe I’ll let Slade take me to that hotel he’s been telling me about tomorrow night,” Dick finally said. “He said the room he booked had a really big and soft bed.”

It took all of Jason’s strength not to turn around. He just kept his breathing even.

Finally, Dick fell silent. In fact, he stayed silent for such a long time that Jason got worried. He turned over to find that Dick was crying silently, just sitting there.

Immediately, Jason sat up. “Oh, hey, hey, Dickie… shh, don’t cry! I- I was messing with you.”

Dick let out a soft sob, and he looked up at Jason. “Why- Why don’t you like me?” he asked.

“I _do_ like you, Dickie! You’re my best friend!”

Dick laughed, his head dropping and tears kept dripping out of his eyes. “Friend…”

That word hit Jason like a freight train. How stupid could he have been? Jason had been so caught up in his own jealousy that he did not even see how Dick had been acting around him. Jason had been so assured that he would have Dick to himself forever that when he suddenly did not, Jason was not sure how to act.

“I… I’m sorry,” Jason said softly. “I didn’t… know.”

Dick continued crying softly.

Jason reached over and tipped Dick’s face up by the chin. Dick’s eyes were bright blue and glossed over with tears, even in the dark. His ears drooped sadly over his head, and that just looked wrong.

“Dickie,” Jason whispered. He smiled softly and leaned down, gently kissing Dick’s tear-stained lips. Dick arched up into his touch immediately, his hands coming up and fisting Jason’s shirt again.

Jason pressed his lips a bit harder against Dick’s, daring to part them. Dick took this as a chance to ravage Jason’s mouth. He threw himself over Jason’s body, somehow pinning Jason underneath him. Dick kissed him hard, his tongue sweeping every corner of Jason’s mouth.

When Dick finally pulled back to breathe, his eyes wide, Jason laughed softly. Then, he reached up and brought Dick back down by the back of his head. This time, Jason returned the favor by sweetly kissing every space in Dick’s mouth, swallowing all of Dick’s soft gasps and moans.

When they pulled back for the second time, Dick had stopped crying, tears drying on his face.

“Did you get hard while crying?” Jason asked, raising his eyebrows.

“Shut up,” Dick croaked. “It’s all your stupid fault anyway.”

Jason’s hands trailed down Dick’s sides and under the t-shirt. “Want me to fix it then?”

Dick shuddered. “Y-Yes. _Please_.”

Jason slipped his thumbs into the waistband of Dick’s briefs, and he gently started easing them downwards.

“Dickie…” Jason said with a worried tone. “Have you- Have you done this with someone before?” he asked.

Dick blinked at him, his own hands stopping halfway from where he was taking off his shirt. He blushed. “I haven’t done _it_ , but I’ve kissed some people. And, uh, I gave one hand-job. That’s it.”

Jason let out a growl.

“But no one’s touched me!” Dick amended quickly. “Anywhere.”

Jason grabbed Dick’s ass. “Mine?”

Dick shivered and slowly ground his hips back into Jason’s hands. “Oh, yeah.”

Jason wasted no time after that. He ripped Dick’s briefs off and tossed it away. Then, he pulled Dick up by the legs so that he was pretty much standing on his head on the bed. Jason spread Dick’s ass, revealing his cute little hole. Jason blew on the tight ring of muscle gently, watching as Dick shivered and his tail twitched slightly.

“Jason…?” Dick asked. “What are you-”

Jason licked a long stripe from the bottom of Dick’s tail to the bottom of his balls. Then, he went back to Dick’s twitching hole and swirled his tongue around it generously, but never sticking it in.

Jason continued to tease Dick like that, just slowly licked around Dick’s hole, teasingly dipping the tip of his tongue in, but never actually breaching him.

“J-Jay, please. I- I need you-”

“But weren’t you going save yourself for _Slade?_ ”

“N-No!” Dick yelped. “It’s- It’s always been you, I swear! Slade’s just- he’s just a friend!”

“A _friend?”_

“I- I, _ah!_ , asked him to- to help me make you, _oh god,_ jealous,” Dick gasped out in a strained voice. “S-Sorry!”

“Naughty, naughty,” Jason sang softly. “I’m going to punish you.”

“ _Yessss,_ ” Dick hissed when Jason got back to licking and finally stuck his tongue inside of Dick’s hole. He clenched instinctively as pleasure crackled up his spine like electricity.

Jason retracted his tongue, and immediately, in its place, he sank two fingers inside. Dick gasped at the sudden, deeper intrusion. It was uncomfortable and surprising, but Dick quickly learned to welcome it.

Jason thrust his finger in and out a few times before adding another finger to Dick’s slick hole.

“So,” Jason whispered. “Do you have lube, seeing that you’ve been planning this?”

“Sec- Second drawer in my desk,” Dick gasped out.

Jason removed his fingers. He got off the bed to grab the lube, and Dick quickly crawled into a more comfortable position, his ass up and shoulders down.

Jason drizzled lube over his fingers before plunging them back into Dick. He teased Dick’s prostate for a few seconds before taking his hand back. He poured more lube onto his hand and used his clean hand to push his sweatpants down. Jason lubed himself up and touched the head of his cock to Dick’s hole.

“I’m going to fuck you,” he whispered in Dick’s ear. “Okay?”

“Yes, please, Jay,” Dick whispered back. “I want you to be my first.”

Jason pushed inside halfway with one sharp thrust.

“Ah!” Dick cried out, quickly muffling it with his pillow.

“What if I want to be your only first?” Jason growled.

“Oh god,” Dick whimpered. “I- I want that. Yes, Jay!”

When Dick was ready, Jason eased the rest of his cock into him. Then, slowly, he started moving before fucking Dick faster and harder.

“I’m going to make you feel this tomorrow,” Jason growled. “Gonna come so deep in you that you’re going to have my cum leaking out of your little hole while you dance with Slade. You want that? Have me mark you from the inside while you’re paraded around on that stupid wolf’s arm?”

“J-Jay!” Dick squeaked, his voice growing higher and higher. “I- I’m close!”

“And when you go sit down on someone else’s _lap_ , you’ll feel _me_ ,” Jason continued breathlessly, the snapping of his hips were bruising now. “ _Me.”_

“You, Jay! I- I want to feel you!”

Jason captured Dick’s lips in a kiss as he came, pounding his half inflated knot deep into Dick, feeling it grow larger and larger until it locked inside of him. Then, he came, spurting his cum deep into Dick’s body.

Dick clenched down around Jason’s thick knot, and he came all over his stomach.

~

They fell asleep tangled up with each other that night, and they woke up in the same position. Dick’s head was tucked into Jason’s bare chest, and Jason liked it. He kissed the top of Dick’s head, smiling when Dick shifted.

“’s morning already?” Dick groaned, grimacing against the sun. “I wanna sleep more.”

“It’s past morning, Dickie,” Jason laughed. “Nearly lunchtime. You should get up, eat something.”

“No,” Dick grumbled. “Wanna stay in bed with you.”

“Then you have to get ready for your dance.”

“’m not going,” Dick yawned. “Stayin’ with you.”

Jason dared to hope. “What- What about Slade?”

“Told you already, you stupid Todd. He was just helping me get you jealous. We weren’t going to go to the dance together unless you found a date and went,” Dick said.

“Oh,” Jason said, relief flooding every cell of his body. “Okay.”

“Don’t worry,” Dick said, turning to look up at Jason. He gave Jason a wide grin, his eyes curved into small crescents. “I’m all yours, Jay Jay.”

Jason snorted and blushed. “Don’t call me that, Dickhead. You tricked me.”

Dick laughed gleefully. “So, who’s the sly fox now? You, or _me?_ ”

“Haha, very funny, Dickie.”

“Don’t be so jealous, my slow little tortoise. I still like you very, very much.”

“You’re a dick.”

“Nah, you’re just one _dumb_ bunny, Jason. My dumb bunny.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Easter! Am I a bit late? I hope you guys still liked it though. 
> 
> A quick heads up: I'm going to be taking a break from this account for a couple of months. Unfortunately, that means no more one-shots or updates on Dust and Darkness. I am very sorry about this, but I will be extremely busy and will be unable to write very often. I also want to dedicate some time to my other account (which I've been kind of ignoring) when I do find some time. I hope you guys can understand this. <3
> 
> (Also, as a completely coincidence, I found out through research on foxes for this fic that male foxes are called 'tods', which, heh, i thought was fitting for Mr. Todd.)


End file.
